Raisonnances
by Laemia
Summary: Après son examen de maîtrise, Sora ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Une conscience en lui a besoin de trouver le repos, en retrouvant une dernière fois un être important. AkuRoku. Angst à mort. post-KH3D


**Hello ! Comment ça, je suis en retard pour l'AkuRoku Day ? Bon ouais, peut-être un peu. En plus j'ai aucune excuse, j'avais cet OS en stock depuis longtemps.**

**Bon alors, c'est angst, ça se passe post KH3D (donc balise spoil au cas où) et euh voilà. Enjoy, si je puis me permettre.**

* * *

Sora ne parvenait pas à dormir. Allongé dans une chambre de la Tour Mystérieuse, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il fixait le plafond tout en agitant inconsciemment les jambes, pris d'une agitation inhabituelle même pour lui.

Il s'en était passé, des choses, ce jour-là. Son Examen de Maîtrise avait eu lieu et il l'avait raté en beauté en tombant dans un piège de Xehanort, où ils avaient appris toute l'étendue des plans du vieil homme. Lea était revenu à la vie et Riku était passé Maître.

Pourtant, aucune de ces choses n'auraient empêché Sora de dormir. Oh, bien sûr, de nombreux périples l'attendaient encore certainement, tout ça, mais rien de tout ça ne se mettait jamais en travers de ses heures de sommeil. Il s'endormait ordinairement en trois minutes top chrono quelques soient les circonstances. Même quand Kairi s'était faite enlevée, que Riku se trouvait aux prises avec ses Ténèbres, que les mondes semblaient perdus et que Sora se sentait impuissant face aux caprices du destin, il parvenait à sombrer dans l'inconscience assez vite. Un peu comme un super-pouvoir. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Cette fois, son esprit se trouvait occupé d'une pensée intrusive, qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui lui donnait l'envie irrépressible et inexpliquée de se rendre dans le lieu qui hantait inexplicablement ses pensées : la Cité du Crépuscule.

Pourtant, cela ne faisait aucun sens. Certes, il aimait ce monde, mais pas au point de tenir à y faire une petite visite nocturne à l'improviste. Et néanmoins, son cœur s'agitait et ses jambes le démangeaient de sortir de la Tour du Mage pour arpenter les pavés orangés de cette ville qui lui avait toujours semblait étrangement familière, comme s'il l'avait toujours connue.

Sauf qu'il savait à présent que ce sentiment de confort appartenait à Roxas et non à lui-même. D'ailleurs...

Comprenant enfin, il posa une main sur sa poitrine et un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit sans qu'il puisse déterminer s'il l'éprouvait véritablement où s'il s'agissait de celle de son Simili.

« Roxas... souffla-t-il. C'est toi qui me pousse à y aller ? »

Une étrange chaleur au fond de son cœur lui répondit. Une confirmation. Sora soupira. Jamais auparavant Roxas ne lui avait communiqué quoique ce soit de la sorte. Aurait-ce un rapport avec ce qui s'était produit dans la Dimension des Rêves ? Après tout, il y avait rencontré son Simili, qui avait partagé ses souvenirs avec lui...

Le jeune Porteur de la Keyblade finit par se lever. Ca semblait important pour Roxas, alors autant y aller... Puis, il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir à moins de le faire. Il traversa lentement la Tour, espérant que personne ne le surprendrait ou ne l'empêcherait de s'y rendre. Il ne tenait pas à expliquer ce qui le poussait à s'échapper ainsi au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il referma la lourde porte de la Tour Mystérieuse sans qu'aucun obstacle ne se dresse sur sa route et s'avança jusqu'au bord du monde, près des rails du train fantôme qui se chargeait d'amener les visiteurs de Yen Sid de la gare à la Tour. Sitôt qu'il y eut songé, celui-ci apparut et la portière décorée d'étoiles s'ouvrit pour l'inviter à entrer.

Avec un sourire amusé – décidément, peu importe le nombre de mondes qu'il visiterait, la magie n'achèverait jamais de l'émerveiller – il se glissa dedans et les portes du train magique se refermèrent.

Il n'eut plus qu'à prendre place sur une des banquettes et colla son front sur la vitre fraîche, observant le ciel étoilé sous ses pieds sans y penser vraiment. Il se remémorait la fois où Roxas avait tenté d'apercevoir le Train avec ses amis, Hayner, Pence et Olette, sans vraiment de succès. Ce souvenir lui serra le cœur, mais il ne s'agissait pas entièrement des émotions de Roxas. Sora aussi se sentait affligé par le sort du Simili. Et cette vie paisible, à la Cité, qu'il croyait réelle... Tout ça pour que son univers soit bouleversé encore une fois, une dernière fois. C'était tellement révoltant, et pendant tout ce temps il n'en avait rien su.

Le train s'arrêta dans la gare paisible. Quelques rares personnes se trouvaient là à une heure si tardive, la plupart à moitié endormis. Sora ne fit pas attention à eux et sortit directement du bâtiment, pour se retrouver sur la place d'où il put observer la fin de crépuscule au loin.

Dans ce monde, même au plus tard de la nuit, le ciel conservait une lisière orangée. Le soleil ne s'y couchait et ne s'y levait jamais tout à fait.

Se trouver ici ravivait les souvenirs de Roxas. Rien que sur cette place, il avait vécu tellement de choses... Sora vit tour à tour un Darkside se faire achever par une fille aux cheveux courts et noirs, des adolescents – Hayner, Pence et Olette, que Roxas ne connaissait pas encore – se poursuivre en riant... La fille de l'autre fois disparaître dans ses bras.

Une vue de la tour de l'horloge s'imposa dans son esprit. Sora hocha la tête.

« Je comprends... J'y vais. »

Etrangement, alors qu'il montait les marches, il sentait le Simili s'agiter dans son cœur, impatient, alors qu'il n'éprouvait que de la nostalgie auparavant. Comme si quelque chose l'attendait en haut de ces marches, comme si... _Non_, pensa Sora. Non, ça n'arriverait plus, ses amis ne le rejoindraient pas. Il se sentait mal pour Roxas, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer, alors que...

Une fois arrivée en haut cependant, son cœur fit un salto. Une silhouette élancée se trouvait assise en haut de la tour, un genou replié contre le rebord, l'autre jambe pendant dans le vide. Une tignasse rousse. _Non, c'est impossible..._

Bien sûr, que c'était impossible, comprit Sora en étouffant sa déception. Evidemment, il s'agissait de Lea, pas de...

Encore une fois, ses jambes le poussèrent à avancer jusqu'au bord.

« J'imagine qu'Axel t'as aussi entraîné ici, Lea » déclara-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Sauf que Lea ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer l'horizon, l'air impassible. Sora se tourna vers lui. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche et une voix à moitié rieuse s'en échappa :

« Je te l'avais dit, qu'on se reverrait dans une autre vie. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander de quoi il parlait, Lea se tourna vers lui. Simultanément, des marques de triangles inversés apparurent sur ses joues et son visage s'affina légèrement. Désormais, Axel lui faisait face, le fixant avec tendresse.

Sora sentit sa conscience se faire doucement repousser par une autre et ne lutta pas lorsque son visage à lui fut remplacé par celui d'un adolescent aux épis blonds.

« Et je t'ai attendu » répondit-il.

Pour toute réponse, Axel sourit plus largement encore et reporta son attention sur le ciel, où les étoiles côtoyaient le soleil couchant. Roxas prit sa main dans la sienne et il fit de même. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le même crépuscule qu'ils regardaient autrefois. Celui-ci tirait sur sa fin et, pourtant, refusait de s'éteindre tout à fait. Un peu comme eux.

Un long moment s'écoula ainsi, sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Rien que la présence de l'autre leur suffisait. Agir autrement aurait ruiné cette impression que le temps n'avait eu aucune emprise sur eux. Là, comme ça, dans cette situation en apparence si banale, Roxas parvenait presque à y croire.

Il arrivait à croire qu'hier encore, il remplissait diverses missions pour le compte de l'Organisation. Hier encore, il s'étaient réunis en haut de cette même horloge pour manger une glace à l'eau de mer en riant, insouciants, hier encore _elle_ vivait et respirait et souriait. Plus de tout ça, plus de Sora, plus de DiZ, plus d'adieux. Aucune tragédie ne les avaient touché.

Mais il y avait encore tant à dire et si peu de temps que la réalité les rattrapa bien vite.

« Je me demande, finit par déclarer Roxas en fixant toujours le crépuscule. Est-ce que les choses auraient pu finir autrement ? Pour nous, je veux dire. Et pour... pour elle. »

Tout se trouvait contre eux dès le départ, mais peut-être... Ils auraient pu s'enfuir, déserter l'Organisation, échapper à tout cela, toutes ces folies, laisser dormir Sora dans sa cage de verre et les mondes se briser sous le poids des menaces. Ils auraient pu se montrer égoïstes, ne penser qu'à leur bonheur. S'en seraient-ils tirés pour autant, ou les aurait-on rattrapés un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon ?

Axel se tourna vers lui avec un air sérieux, malgré le sourire qu'il força sur ses lèvres.

« On aura essayé.

-Oui, mais peut-être pas de la bonne façon, peut-être...

-Je ne regrette rien, décréta paisiblement Axel. Je veux dire, oui, je déteste la tournure qu'ont pris les choses, mais si c'était à refaire, même en sachant tout ce que je sais je crois que j'agirais exactement de la même manière, malgré toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre. On a fait ce qu'on a pu pour s'en sortir, alors on ne peut pas se blâmer de quoi que ce soit. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Roxas se mit à réfléchir à la question. Oui, lui aussi aurait agi de la même façon... Sa fantaisie de déserter l'Organisation ne demeurerait que ça, un rêve d'une réalité plus belle, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, qu'il fallait que Sora se réveille et que les mondes soient délivrés de toute façon. Cependant...

« C'est tellement injuste... » murmura-t-il avec amertume.

D'accord, ils n'étaient pas sensé exister. D'accord, ils ne pouvaient pas se plaindre puisqu'ils étaient voués à disparaître de toute manière, _d'accord_, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter, même maintenant. Ca le rendait fou.

« Je sais, sourit Axel. Crois-moi, je sais. »

Il le prit dans ses bras et Roxas se laissa faire, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Il soupira.

Jamais, en tant que Simili, et malgré tout ce qu'on lui racontait, jamais il ne s'était senti inférieur à un véritable être humain. Dans le court laps de temps lui ayant été accordé, il avait rit, pleuré et même aimé autant que n'importe qui d'autre. Qu'on lui dise qu'il ne devrait pas exister, ce sort qui s'acharnait sur lui, ça lui avait souvent donné envie de tout détruire autour de lui, de frapper quiconque le regardait de haut, de prouver aux mondes qu'il existait, qu'il était là, qu'il ne s'en irait pas uniquement parce qu'ils le souhaitaient. Il avait toujours ressenti tant de colère... A présent, à l'approche de la fin, il se sentait juste las, abattu et se retenait tant bien que mal de s'effondrer.

Il se serra davantage contre Axel. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps, et rien qu'à cette pensée...

« Je t'ai attendu, déclara-t-il avec une boule dans la gorge. Je t'ai attendu _longtemps_. Si tu savais. »

Axel hocha la tête. Il lui caressait le bras sans y penser et ce simple contact calma un peu Roxas, qui ferma les yeux.

« Je sais, répéta Axel.

-J'ai tout fait pour ne pas disparaître complètement, poursuivit Roxas. Je me suis agrippé à ce qui me restait de conscience comme j'ai pu, j'ai failli sombrer tellement de fois... Mais j'avais promis. J'avais promis que je t'attendrais. »

Il ne pouvait plus arrêter le flot de paroles qui sortait de sa gorge. Il voulait lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il éprouvait, tout ce qu'il avait jamais éprouvé, avec le besoin de partager le plus possible, avant...

« Et tout ça pour quoi ? reprit-il en haussant le ton. Pour quelques instants, rien de plus. On a eu beau s'accrocher, ça ne nous ramènera pas, hein ? Elle est où, notre fin heureuse à nous, Axel ?

-Tu es en train de dire que ça ne valait pas le coup d'attendre ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se calma Roxas. Pardon.

-Eh, tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer, si ?

-Bien sûr que non ! » protesta-t-il en relevant la tête pour le démentir.

Il rencontra deux yeux verts rieurs et cette vision lui donna envie de sourire à son tour. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sans y penser, comme avant, lors de ces trop rares occasions, souvent dans l'obscurité d'une chambre. A part eux, personne ne savait, pas même Saïx, pas même Xion. Personne. Même lorsqu'il avait légué ses souvenirs à Sora, Roxas avait pris soin d'éviter ces moments-là. Ils s'envoleraient dans l'oubli en même temps que leur existence, mais tant pis. Ca n'appartenait qu'à eux...

Ils finirent par rompre le baiser, à bout de souffle. Le dernier.

« C'est l'heure » sentit Roxas.

Le temps qui les rattrapaient, encore. Jusqu'à la fin, hein ? S'il y avait eut un moyen de le stopper, ce fichu temps, ou même de le remonter... Malgré tous les moments tristes, les incompréhensions, les disputes, Roxas aurait tout donné pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et tout revivre une, deux, cent fois. Ca valait le coup d'endurer les mauvaises périodes si cela signifiait qu'il pourrait revivre les moments heureux.

Il était résigné. Refaire surface comme ça, même pour un temps, lui coûtait ce qui lui restait de son énergie et Axel devait être dans le même cas. Bientôt, ils disparaîtraient pour de bon.

« Où est-ce qu'on va aller, tu crois ? » demanda Axel.

Roxas ne lui avait presque jamais entendu cette voix légèrement tremblante, un peu effrayée. Les Simili n'allaient nulle part, lorsqu'ils mourraient, prétendait l'Organisation. Ils ne laissaient rien derrière eux comme passage de leur existence. Ca paraissait impossible, de ne pas exister, même pour un Simili. C'était terrifiant.

« Nulle part, répondit Roxas. On ne va nulle part. On... On rentre à la maison. »

Axel eut un sourire navré. Ca ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, c'était sans doute faux – quelle maison, d'ailleurs ? ils n'en avaient jamais eu – mais c'était rassurant.

« Ouais, t'as raison, on a pas à s'inquiéter. On sera bientôt ensemble de nouveau, d'accord ?

-C'est une promesse ?

-On va dire que oui. »

Ca suffisait. S'ils se le promettaient, ils seraient bien obligés de se revoir, non ?

Roxas se sentait partir. Un peu comme s'il s'endormait, excepté qu'il ne pouvait pas résister. Sa vision se faisait trouble.

« Ca y est, Axel... »

Il se cramponna à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme s'il pouvait s'y accrocher pour ne pas sombrer, ou au moins l'emmener avec lui. Axel ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer davantage contre lui. Sa conscience vacillait.

« Je t'aime.

-Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Il y avait quelque chose de brumeux dans sa voix. Roxas aurait souhaité lui dire tant d'autres choses, et aussi de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien, mais l'esprit de Sora reprenait déjà sa place, achevant dans un souffle d'éteindre celui de Roxas.

Sora tremblait, lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle de son corps. Axel le fixa quelques secondes avec un sourire triste qui lui brisa le cœur, avant de le lâcher.

« A la prochaine, Roxas. »

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il s'effaça et Lea revint, l'air aussi confus et secoué que Sora. Visiblement, lui aussi avait assisté à toute la scène. Sora n'avait pas voulu assister à cela – c'était privé, après tout – mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Il aurait détourné les yeux pour leur laisser se faire leurs adieux en toute intimité, s'il avait pu, mais cela ne semblait pas possible sous forme de conscience, alors...

Lea se tourna vers lui, se passa les doigts dans les cheveux. Sa main tremblait.

« Hum, c'était... »

Sora hocha la tête. Il ne connaissait pas de mot pour décrire ce qui venait de se passer, lui non plus.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il éclata en sanglots. Lea écarquilla les yeux, désemparé.

« Eh, Sora !

-P-Pardon... balbutia celui-ci en tentant d'arrêter de pleurer. C-C'est que... C'est pas juste. Ils auraient dû vivre. »

Le regard de Lea se voilà.

« Ouais... soupira-t-il tristement. J'me sens coupable d'être revenu, maintenant... »

Sora secoua la tête. Il parvint à se calmer un peu, se frotta les yeux pour en faire partir les larmes.

« Non, protesta-t-il. Non, t'as le droit de vivre... Mais eux aussi, et ça, ça me rend dingue, tu vois ?

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, acquiesça Lea. Le pire, c'est savoir qu'on ne peut rien faire pour eux... »

Sora hocha la tête.

« Mais bon, au moins, poursuivit Lea, ils étaient heureux sur la fin. Tu l'as senti, non ? Et ils étaient ensemble. C'est pas une chance que beaucoup d'entre nous pourront avoir.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Merci.

-Bah, pas de quoi, je dis juste la vérité. »

Ils ne virent pas quoi ajouter pendant un moment et se contentèrent de contempler le coucher de soleil, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées, avant que Sora ne finisse par se lever.

« Bon... On rentre ? Les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter. »

Ils rentrèrent à la Tour Mystérieuse et ne parlèrent à personne de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, en haut de l'horloge, de ces deux âmes si désespérées de se retrouver qu'elles avaient survécu juste assez pour se dire adieux. Le souvenir vivait dans leurs mémoires et c'était bien suffisant.

* * *

**Uh. Pardon. Je suis quelqu'un de cruel. J'espère que j'vous aie pas trop déprimés. Sinon, euh... Pardon. Again. Si ça peut vous aider, vous pouvez m'insulter par review, hein !**


End file.
